Captured Swan
by Myst-chan
Summary: A story that evolves around the young dancer Hinata, who is tormented by her father. NaruxHina, and some other couplings later on. Au
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Myst here! This is my new fic, and it's a HinaNaru! And this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only this story!**

**Captured swan.**

"No, that is all wrong! More grace, don't be so clumsy!"

Hinata was leaning forward with her knuckles on the floor panting. She was in one of the big dancing rooms of their clan's house, with big mirrors covering the walls from one end to another. The floor was of finest wood, so your feet would not slip. Her father was standing in the middle of the room and had been inspecting her every move, telling her that her footwork was sloppy, and her arms didn't follow the rest of her body.

She had been practicing for hours and hours, but it felt like days. Her father was driving her hard, her muscles were sore and her whole body was aching.

"Hinata, get up and do it once more! We're not quitting until you have perfected this part!"

Hiashi's voice was cold and harsh.

"H-hai father"

Hinata trembled as she pushed herself up from the floor. She found her starting position once again, and went up on her toes, raising her arms over her head. Her father counted the beat, and she followed the best she could.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The Hyuuga family had a reputation of having some of the best dancers in the fire country, and they ran one of the largest dancing academies in the country. It was one of the best and most prestigious schools in the world. Hinata sighed. She was totally worn out, but she couldn't sleep. Her father had been so disappointed in her, and more angry than usual. She was born a Hyuuga, a main-branch Hyuuga, and everybody expected her to be the most talented, since she was the first-born child of the clan-leader. However, there were her younger sister Hanabi who already now showed more talent than her, and her cousin Neji who was a natural. The Hyuuga Academy taught many styles, but their focus was on ballet. Hinata started taking lessons when she was three, but her father was disappointed in her and in her lack of improvement

"_I don't know if I should let you go on, your talents, or should I say the lack of them are a disgrace to the family." Hinata bowed her head in shame. "You have nothing to say to this? The heir of the Hyuuga clan should work harder and improve herself, so the family can be proud!"_

Hinata shuttered at the memory. The message had been clear. If she didn't do good on the annual dance performance of the Academy, she wouldn't be allowed to take lessons anymore, and retire to a Hyuuga residence far away from the city.

She sat down next to the window, hugging her knees. She didn't want to leave Konoha or her friends. They meant the world to her. She had even gotten on a little friendlier term with her cousin, ever since he stumbled in on one of her father's punishment sessions; although he called it training. She had to stand with her arms straight out from her body, while her father piled weights on them. She would stand like this as long as it pleased him, even if she started shaking violently. If she dropped the weights, he would only add more and make her go on even longer.

"_Discipline, strength, posture and grace, these are the things that make a good dancer and you lack everything!" He was yelling again. All she wanted to do was run away, cover her ears and not listen. However, she stood still, letting his words beat down what little confidence she had left. This was her everyday life and there was no running away._

She glanced at her alarm clock. Four AM, only three hours and she had to get up. She'd better get some sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hinata-sama!"

somebody was knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes while putting on her slippers. The door swung open, and a young girl in a maids-outfit walked in with a big hamper.

"I finished your laundry; do you want me to put it away now?" Hinata nodded.

"I've also prepared a bath for you Hinata-sama, in the west wing!"

Hinata gave a small smile. "Thank you Aya"

Aya pressed her palms together and gave a small bow and a wink. Aya was one of Hinata's favourite maids, and also one of her favourite persons, mostly because of her bubbly personality, and that she didn't treat her coldly, like the rest of the staff. She always took extra care of her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata walked down the hallway towards the west wing. It took some time to get there, because the main house was huge. Her room was far away from the west end, but she liked the bathrooms there. They where out in a small part of the garden, surrounded by tall fences. The water wasn't that deep, but it reached her waist, and what she liked was that she could float around in the warm water. There were small flowerbeds and exotic trees with branches hanging down and touching the water. It was the perfect hideout for Hinata when her father was having his fits. He couldn't enter the woman's bath, and even if he sent someone in to look for her, it was almost impossible for them to find her.

She smiled when she saw that Aya had prepared towels and soap for her. Her school uniform was hanging next to the door. She stepped in and started lathering when she heard somebody enter the male bath on the other side of the fence.

A deep voice called her name; "Hinata, is that you?"

her mouth fell slightly open. "Neji!"

He let out a small laugh. "Yes, Hinata-sama?"

She almost started stuttering, "What are you doing here?"

Neji made splashing noises as he entered the bath; "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me and Hanabi to catch a movie tonight?"

Hinata blushed without knowing why. "Y-yes, I would love too!" She never got to get out of the house, especially to go to the movies.

"Great" Neji replied. "Meet us at the backdoor at seven." Then he exceeded the bath.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata quickly dressed in her school uniform. It consisted of a deep red jacket, black skirt, and white shirt, the Hyuuga Academy's emblem stitched in gold on the left side pocket of the jacket. The jacket was form fitted, and the skirt was a bit too short for Hinata to feel comfortable, but then again, so did her dancing costume. However, a ballerina couldn't dance in baggy clothes. Hinata and Hanabi left the house together, walking the short distance to the academy. In spite of their father and his fixation on talent, they were good friends. When they arrived at the gates of the academy, Hinata and Hanabi parted with a "goodbye" and "see ya", and went to meet their friends in different parts of the buildings.

Morning classes at the academy were the same as every other school, but the afternoon ones was set of to dancing. Their teacher was a young, but talented woman named Yuuhi Kurenai. She was strict, but she never yelled at Hinata as her father did. Hinata went to her locker to fetch her shoes and training outfit. It was identical to what all the other girls wore, white and skin tight, but very flexible.

"Hina-chaaan!"

Hinata turned around to see who was calling her name, and at the end of the hall, there was a blonde girl waving at her. Hinata smiled at and waved back at the girl, while walking towards her.

"Hey Ino-san."

A girl with green eyes, and glowing pink hair stepped up next to them.

"Morning Hina-chan, Ino-pig"

Ino glared at the girl, while Hinata giggled.

"Did you guys hear, Kurenai-sensei said we're starting the rehearsal for the dance performance today? "

Hinata stiffened and mumbled a quiet "no" while Ino nodded energetically.

"Yes, I wonder who gets the lead!" Sakura frowned.

"Maybe Sidia, she's so good!"

they walked in a small door next to a big one. This was the changing room, and it connected to the big dancing room on the left side of the wall. On the right side, there was a door to the showers, along the walls there were benches to sit on, and little knobs to hang your things. Ino and Sakura were still discussing who would get the lead when they entered the dancing room. Kurenai-sensei came in, carrying her long stick that she used to count the beat with, by tapping it on the floor.

"Alright ladies, time to warm up!"

All the girls lined up in front of the bars on one side of the wall. On Kurenai-sensei's signal, they lifted their leg up and leaned on the bar. Hinata took a deep breath and leaned forward.

**(A/N) Sorry, cliffhanger maybe? Hehe. Review if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, here comes chapter 2, also very long! proud**

**There's a few people I'd like to thank. first of is P.Peachy (check out her account) who is now my beta! yaay! First beta'ed chapter :)**

**And second I'd like to thank DewWater for the nicest review ever :) hugs :D**

**I won't update before saturday or sunday, since college keeps me busy. Gomen! I hope you enjoy the NaruHina moment in this chappie tho' (baka, don't spoil it all)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yo!**

**Captured swan.**

Hinata was in her room preparing to leave. She was aware that they had to sneak out, because Hiashi looked upon all other things than dancing as useless. Having "fun" was a waste of time. As she zipped up her light blue jacket, Aya entered the room with a white scarf in her hands.

"It might be chilly out Hinata-sama, please wear this so you don't catch a cold."

Hinata accepted the scarf and wrapped it loosely around her slender neck.

"I'm so glad you're going out Hinata-sama!"

Hinata smiled "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Aya clasped her hands together, "Yes Hinata-sama, but now you must hurry or you're going to be late!"

Hinata nodded and hurried out her bedroom door, but was very cautious to not make any noise. Her father would be furious if he found out that she and Hanabi snuck out at night. Once she reached the kitchen, she heard heavy footsteps coming from the left.

_Oh no, please don't let that be father! _

The sound was coming closer and closer, and Hinata pressed her back against the wall, holding her breath. Suddenly she heard a voice; "Hiashi-sama, somebody has knocked over that expensive vase in the dining room!" Hinata could hear her father roar; "They did WHAT!"

Then she heard feet stomping away. She let out her breath in relief and saw Aya peek around the corner and wink at her.

"Hurry up Hinata-sama," she whispered while doing waving motions.

Hinata smiled gratefully before hurrying to the backdoor in the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside, Hanabi and Neji stood waiting for her. Neji was wearing a dark hoodie, and his hair braided. Hanabi was wearing the same type of hoodie, but hers was surprisingly pink. Hinata smiled, because her sister was looking so kawaii, and Neji was straight out handsome. Neji nodded to her.

"You made it past Hiashi-sama I see?" Hanabi reached out her hand and Hinata took it.

"Let's go onee-sama."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata was so happy to be outside without her father and she could see on Hanabi's face that she felt the same. They were walking down the street, Hinata in the middle, Neji on her right and Hanabi still holding her hand on the left. It was dark, but the streetlamps glowed with their yellowish light and set a nice mood. She enjoyed looking at the people that were out in the street, busy with their own things. One man was sweeping the street in front of his stairs, and an old lady was buying coffee, smiling at the shop vender for complimenting her hat. In all she was having a nice time just being outside, and being able to do what she wanted for once.

Suddenly she heard music coming from around a corner, (put on Freestyler by Boomfunk Mc's for this one: D) and when they reached it, she spotted a group of people standing around a square piece of wood on the ground, watching a person doing the most incredible moves she had ever seen. He went from lying on the ground to standing on one hand and grabbing his left foot while locking this position for a few seconds, while moments later he was one the ground again spinning like a maniac. This person was amazing, and he looked so happy while doing it! The boy got up from the improvised dance floor flinging his arm around the shoulder of a dark haired boy with a sour expression on his face. However, he allowed himself a smirk when the blonde boy was waving his free hand and happily going on about something.

They were closing up on the gang now, and Hinata felt her stomach turn when she locked eyes with the blonde one. His eyes were stunningly blue, and as deep as the sea could ever be. He held her gaze for what seemed like forever until another boy with a high ponytail and a lazy look about him stepped up and punched the blonde's shoulder. He grinned, if possible, even wider, and turned his attention away from her.

Hinata looked at the person who was now stepping up on the piece of wood. It was a brown-haired girl with baggy pants and a pink tank top. She glanced at Neji, threw him a smile, and then she threw herself into some intricate moves on the "dance floor". A nice shade of pink graced Neji's cheeks before he pulled himself together and scoffed. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand and allowed herself a muffled giggle before getting a hold of herself. Neji eyed her suspiciously, but she was now lost in thoughts. She barely took notice when they bought the tickets, as it took all the willpower she had not turning around to look at that boy again. She couldn't openly gawk at people! What she did notice, however, was that Neji stole a glance at the brunette dancing on the piece of wood before entering the cinema.

Hinata spent the whole movie thinking about the boy and his amazing moves. She wished she could move like that. She snapped back to reality when Hanabi spoke to her.

"Did you like the movie, onee-sama?" Hanabi noticed the dazed expression on her sister's face, and poked her arm.

"You're really spaced out, aren't you? What got into you and Neji-nii-sama?"

When Hinata looked at Neji, he seemed quite out of it too with an unusual dreamy look upon his face. Hinata and Hanabi grinned to each other. This was indeed a nice night.

Suddenly a group of boys stepped up in front of them; "Hey little lady! Enjoying the night, eh?" one of them got closer to her.

"Ya want some company; we could have lotsa fun ya know?" Another one grinned and grabbed her arm. Hinata didn't know what to do and started stuttering.

"N-n-no, I-I…" She tried to pull her arm out of the man's grip, he smelled like alcohol and she didn't like it when he was so close.

"You let go of her you bastard!" Neji's voice ripped through the air.

"What if I don't, you midget?"

Neji hissed. "If you so much as touch one strand of hair, I will personally rip your head of."

The man let go of Hinata and walked towards Neji. Hinata felt nervous, because there were about five of them and only one of him. Neji gave the man an ice-cold glare.

"Don't you give me that stuck-up look, kid!" the man aimed a punch for Neji's face, but Neji ducked at the last second and launched a kick towards the man.

He hit him in the gut, but the kick didn't quite connect and now a few of the mans mates came to his rescue. One grabbed a hold of Neji's arms.

"Come on Jinta, give him a few punches! He sure needs it!"

Jinta came staggering towards Neji and raised his fist. Neji didn't even flinch when the first hit connected, but this infuriated Jinta more and he hit harder. Hinata heard Hanabi screaming, but she couldn't make herself do anything, she was paralyzed from fear. Neji fell to the ground, blood flowing from his mouth. Was there nothing she could do?

o-o-o-o-o-o

(**A/N) Cliffhanger again! Sorryyyy! And sorry for Neji being OC if he is, teheee.**

**Anyway please review, they make my day a little brighter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. School is so busy! I'll try to update again soon! Promise. It's also unbetaed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Captured Swan.**

"Hey, what's going on here?" a group of people stepped up in front of them.

Jinta looked confused for a moment but then he turned away from Neji to look at the one who was speaking. He tried to get the person into focus and shook his head. It was just a bunch of kids!

"None of your fucking business brat, so scram."

He didn't quite capture what happened next, but the short blonde kid's face was suddenly inches from his own face, sneering; "Can't do that now, can I, not when you're pounding on innocent people."

Jinta couldn't believe the attitude on this kid. He raised his arm to try to punch that obnoxious brat in his face, but he ducked and out of nowhere, a fist was aiming straight for him. The last thing he knew, he was flying backwards and landing on his back. Jinta's companions glared at the blonde boy. Just how did he pull that off?

The blonde stood with his arms crossed, grinning to Jinta's confused friends. From behind him a taller dark haired boy stepped up, his brow furrowed.

"Sooo, should I introduce you to my bud' Sasuke here? He's a nice guy but he has a little problem controlling his temper."

At this Sasuke cracked his knuckles. The guys looked from Jinta to Sasuke, to Jinta again, then they turned around and ran as if the devil was after them.

"Those are what you would call troublesome guys or what Shikamaru?"

Hinata looked at the boy she had seen earlier, the one with the high ponytail.

"Very troublesome indeed Naruto" he said while leaning against a lamppost.

Naruto was now leaning over Neji with a concerned look on his face. "He doesn't look so good does he?"

The boy named Sasuke came over to look. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow. Let's see if we can get some life into him." He patted Neji on the cheek, and as he did so, Neji's eyes fluttered open. Hinata and Hanabi rushed over to him helping him to sit up

. "Neji-nii-san are you ok?" Neji's hand shot up to touch his lip, but he soon regretted that, as a sting of pain went through his body and a lot of blood covered his hand when he looked at it. "Shit."

Hanabi pulled out her handkerchief, offering it to Neji. But before he could accept it, somebody else grabbed a hold of it. It was the girl from earlier. Neji flushed, even if he was in pain.

"Quite a wound ya have there, huh?" The girl pulled out a water bottle and poured some of it on the handkerchief. Then she bent down and started to dab his face with it. Hinata had never seen Neji so dazed before, it was quite amusing, even if she was worried about his wound.

"Hey are you ok?" The blonde boy was suddenly standing in front of her.

Hinata felt her heart racing. He was so close and some of his hair was tickling her nose.

"Um, y-yes, I'm more worried about my cousin."

The blonde turned his head to look at Neji. He was being supported by his "nurse" and looking a bit lost but keeping his composure.

"He's gonna be alright, now that Tenten is taking care of him. He's not complaining either by the looks of it."

He grinned to Hinata and she smiled nervously.

"I think I'm gonna walk you guys home, so you don't get into more trouble. That guy over there, what was he thinking taking on that many people on his own? Sheesh" He said while shaking his head and pointing towards Neji with his thumb.

The other people started to gather around Naruto. He seemed to be the natural "life of the party".

"So anyways, let me introduce you to my crew. That girl over there holding your friend is Tenten, best girl breaker there is, and that lazy looking guy there is Shikamaru, I don't know why he's breaking 'cause he's so lazy."

Hinata giggled and he went on; "That tall and angry guy is Sasuke, my best friend and he's almost as good as me when it comes to dancing."

Sasuke shoot Naruto an angry glare. "See what I'm talking about" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ah, yeah I almost forgot Chouji there; he's like Shikamaru's biggest fan, and also his best mate." Chouji was a chubby boy, but he looked very kind, waving at Hinata.

"I'm pretty relieved that the loudmouth isn't here tho' he's so incredibly noisy, he can just go on and on and on- Ite!" a brown-haired boy with red marks on his cheeks had just hit Naruto in the head.

"Don't badmouth people who isn't there to defend themselves Naruto," he said while rubbing his fist. Hinata noticed his brow twitching.

"It doesn't count with you, 'cause you're not people Kiba!" Naruto shook his fist in front of the other boy's face. But Hinata noticed he was grinning while doing it, and so was the other boy. These people were really strange!

"Shall we get going then?" Naruto was looking at her again, and Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. What was this feeling?

o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Captured Swan.**

"So, see ya around sometime then?"

Hinata, Neji and Hanabi stood in front of their gate of the main mansion. Naruto had given Hinata a piece of paper, and now she was holding on to it so hard you would almost think it was made of gold. It had his phone number written on it. No boy had given her his number before! Naruto was all smiles when he waved at her and turned to catch up with his gang.

"He sure was cute huh, onee-sama?" Hanabi smiled.

Hinata covered her mouth with one hand, staring wide-eyed after him. She blushed furiously at Hanabi's comment.

"I-I didn't really notice."

Hanabi smirked; "Yeeeah right, we believe you."

She elbowed Neji who was standing next to her. Neji came out his trance-like state he had been in ever since he laid eyes on Tenten.

"I think we should go inside." It was obvious that he didn't want to talk more about this.

Hanabi just shook her head.

Just when they were about to enter the gate, a long black limousine pulled up in front of them. The window slowly went down, revealing the stone-faced Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Neji, leave."

Neji went pale as he eyed Hinata and Hanabi, but he didn't dare to do nothing but obey. Hiashi turned to look at the two sisters.

"And you two, you go to the main dancing hall right away!" A vein was pulsating on his neck. He was dangerous now.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What did I do to deserve ending up with two such disobedient daughters! Sneaking out to go God-knows-where, and dragging a mob up to our house, what were you thinking of! Such filth should not be seen hanging around our estate, and even worse; hanging around my daughters!"

Hinata was looking at her feet, as she didn't dare t look at her father. She could hear Hanabi whimper by her side. He was really scaring her.

"Hanabi, all of your social activities shall be taken away for two months!"

Hanabi gasped "B-but father…"

He cut her off; "You dare to speak back to me! If you are not careful it will become four months!"

Hanabi lowered her head. "Hai, outo-sama."

Hinata felt sorry for Hanabi, "Social activities" meant being with friends, using the phone and even the computer.

Hiashi continued in his harsh voice; "As for you Hinata, I've been waiting for something like this to happen. Hanabi is younger than you are, and I hoped you could act a little more responsible when it comes to things like this. You should set a good example for your sister. However, you're incompetent and irresponsible, which shines through even when you're dancing. You need someone to show you the way, to set the limits for you. I've arranged a meeting with this someone and his parents next Saturday. If all goes well, he shall become your husband in the near future! I expect you to do your best to make a good impression. Am I clear?"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be true! Her vision flared and everything went black.

She woke up to her father's voice.

"This is what she gets for sneaking out."

Then she heard footsteps leaving. Somebody placed a cold towel on her forehead.

"Hinata-sama, he's gone now." It was Aya's gentle voice.

"What did he do this time that made you pass out?"

Hinata felt a blunt pain in the back of her head. _If all goes well, he shall become your husband in the near future! _Her father's words rang through her head. She placed her small hand on her forehead.

"He wants to marry me off, and I don't even know to whom!"

Aya looked at her with eyes filled with pity, and then she embraced her.

"Oh Hinata-sama, that's awful!"

Hinata clung to Aya, and let the tears flow. Aya let her hand slide over her hair.

"It'll work out somehow Hinata-sama, I'm sure of it."

Hinata was grateful towards Aya, because she was the closest thing to a mother Hinata had ever had. But she knew her father was serious. She pulled away from Aya and wiped her tears with her hand.

"Not this time Aya, he's dead serious. He has even invited him over!"

Aya wrung her hands and bit her lip. "Well, it could be that this person isn't so bad then, Hinata-sama?"

Aya had a point, but it didn't make Hinata feel any better. "Yes, that could be."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata went back to her room, her head still hurting. Aya had gone downstairs to prepare some food. She went to her window to sit on the padded stool placed right next to it. Outside, the moon was glowing big, full and white, casting a dim light through her window. She didn't feel like turning on the lights, because that would only make her head hurt more. _Why is this happening to me?_ She couldn't help but ask herself that. She was only sixteen and absolutely not ready to be somebody's wife yet. And she wasn't ready to give up on her dream of finding true love. She knew it sounded cliché, but she really hoped she would find somebody meant just for her.

She looked at her surroundings. Her room was covered with things that showed off her personality. She really loved to dance. Well, at least when her father wasn't there to criticize her. A pair of small pink ballerina shoes with silk lacing hung from her bedpost. Her mother had given her those shoes, right before she died. Hanabi had only been a baby. Those shoes meant the world to her. She felt the urge to touch the soft silk of the shoes and got up, but something else caught her attention. Somebody had pinned the piece of paper from Naruto on her message board! She unfolded the note.

It said, "_Keep in touch!"_ in messy writing. He had even scribbled down a smiley face.

Hinata couldn't help herself, she had to smile. She really wanted to see him again, but she wasn't sure if she could gather up the courage to call him.

_Maybe I'll just text him!_

She leaped to her bed, where her small white phone was. She thought about what to write, then she typed; "_Hey, was just wondering how you were? Hinata"_

Soon, a reply beeped in. She rolled over on her stomach and read, "_Hinata! Didn't expect you to be writing me this late  I'm fine by the way. How are you?"_

Hinata almost felt like squealing like Sakura, but she figured that was a little out of place. _"I'm sorry if I woke you!_ _I'm OK, just lying here." _

She bit her lip. Was it OK to send that? She hit the send button anyway. _"No it's OK, I work late anyways, and it's sooo boring (I work at a diner). There's almost no customers this late. Wish I had someone to keep me company!"_

Hinata was about to reply, but somebody knocked on her door. She hid her phone under her pillow, then she said; "Come in!"

Aya stepped in balancing a tray with food and drink on one hand.

"Are you feeling better Hinata-sama?" She looked concerned.

"Yes Aya, actually, I feel much better. I'm just a little tired."

Aya nodded. "I'll just leave the tray here then Hinata-sama."

Hinata made sure her bedroom door was closed before pulling out her phone again. _"Yeah I know how that feels…" _She hesitated. _"Maybe I can keep you company sometime?"_

She waited anxiously for his reply.

_I can't believe I just wrote that! _She felt a small blush creeping over her face. She jumped when her phone beeped.

"_That would be great! It's a date! ;)"_

Hinata fell asleep with her arm under her pillow, holding the phone in a tight grip.

_I have a date! _

**(A/N) Heeey guys! What about it? Was it ok? And next chapter, the mysterious husband to be! (I have no idea who it should be) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy macaroni! Inspiration hit me straight in the eye, and here's the result; A monster long chapter, I'm so proud! Enjoy :D**

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Captured swan.**

Hinata was rushing to her secret hiding spot. Her father was in a foul mood, and she knew only the sight of her would make it even worse. There was nothing else to do but take shelter, like when a storm was raging. Only Aya knew she was hiding in the bath, so it should be relatively safe. She wrapped a towel around her frail body and stepped into the hot water. This felt so good, the hot water loosening her tight muscles, and the fumes calming her nerves. She leaned her head against a rock, letting her hands slide through the water. Suddenly she heard someone moan from the other side, where the men's bath was. She turned quickly, and through a crack in the wooden fence, she saw Neji, leaning forward resting his head in his hands.

Hinata moved closer to the crack and said in a low voice; "Neji-nii-san?"

Neji turned his head a bit. "Oh, it's you Hinata-sama" he said when he noticed her eye in the small crack. He slid through the water to get closer to the crack. Hinata gasped.

"Neji-nii-san, what happened to your eye?"

Neji turned to get a better look at her. "What, this? This is nothing compared to my back."

When he mentioned it, besides from his eye, his back were covered in blue and red marks.

"Wh-what happened, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji sighed. "It's not so much what happened, it's rather who happened. Uncle thought this punishment suited me the best."

Hinata was horrified. Her father had actually beaten Neji, because of them going out that night!

"Neji-nii-san, I am so sorry… If I hadn't agreed to sneak out, this wouldn't have happened."

The usual stern look in Neji's eyes softened a bit when he looked at his cousin.

"Don't worry about me Hinata-sama, from what I've heard you're worse off than me."

Hinata felt a sting in her heart when she thought about the meeting with her future husband. Neji saw the pain in her features, and then he said something Hinata never thought he would.

"Hinata-sama I just want you to know, that whatever you decide, I support your decision."

Hinata smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Neji-nii-san."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hinata-sama, would you please stretch your arms out a bit more?"

Aya was holding a white kimono with a pattern of blue and pink flowers trailing down the sleeves. The pattern continued over the whole fabric, like branches. The silk felt cold against Hinata's skin as Aya slid the kimono on. Then she started to wrap the several meter long obi around her waist. The obi was much brighter than the kimono, deep red with golden threads stitched on it. When Aya fastened the obi on her back, it reached the floor. Hinata didn't feel comfortable.

"Do I really have to wear this Aya?" she said in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but it's Hyuuga-sama's wish. He wants you to look your best."

Hinata frowned. It was Saturday afternoon, and her husband-to-be would soon be there with his parents. The truth was that she didn't want to look good for this boy. But what could she do? She was terrified of her father. Oh how she wished she could go with Hanabi to that supplementary class her father had arranged. She almost lost her breath when the doorbell rang.

"Hinata-sama, he's here! Are you ready?" Aya was still of that belief that she should at least meet the boy.

_All isn't lost yet, Hinata-sama!_ She had said. Maybe she was right.

"Chin up Hinata-sama, and good luck!"

Hinata went towards the staircases that lead to the entrance hall, trembling. She clasped her hands together to stop the trembling and to calm herself.

"Hinata would you please come downstairs?"

Hinata felt more like running away than listen to her fathers request, but she pulled herself together and walked down the stairs to stand beside her father. She didn't have the courage to look at their two guests before her father said; "Aburame Shibi-san, this is my oldest daughter Hinata."

Hinata felt her father push her forward.

"Pleased to meet you Hinata-chan, and might I present my son, Aburame Shino."

Hinata looked at the man and boy who both were clad in suits with high-collared shirts and dark sunglasses covering their eyes. Her first impression was that they looked like formal businessmen. Both father and son were tall and dark-haired. _At least he doesn't look awful_. Then her father nudged her again to make her respond. She clapped her hands together and bowed, first at the father and then at the son.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Aburame Shibi-san, Aburame Shino-san."

Then a servant stepped up bowing and motioning for them to follow him. He showed them into the second largest living room in the house that was on the first floor, with doors leading to the garden. They sat down on pillows at a low table where Hinata was supposed to pour them tea. She took the teapot, serving the guests first, then her father and at last herself.

"I'm glad you could find time for this meeting in your busy schedule, Aburame-san."

Aburame Shibi replied in a calm and collected manner; "When it comes to my son's future, I am never too busy Hyuuga-san."

"That's good to hear, because I am also thinking about my daughter's future. I think that your boy could provide what she needs."

"And just what is it that she needs, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata lifted her cup to take a sip as she waited for her fathers reply. Her hands were trembling again, but she managed to keep it to a minimum.

"She is a woman that would become a good wife under the firm hand of a husband."

Hinata blushed slightly. What else could she do when her father was talking about her like that?

She could feel Shibi measuring her up and down.

"Why don't I show you around the estate, Aburame-san?"

As Aburame accompanied her father outside, she realized that it left her and Shino alone! A painful silence stretched out. Hinata couldn't figure out anything to say. She was startled when Shino cleared his throat.

"So, I figure you don't want to do this any more than I do, Hinata-san?"

This surprised Hinata. "I-I Don't…"

Shino leaned towards her over the table. "I can tell by just looking at you." Hinata looked at him. He had the same calm and collected aura that his father had. She felt she could trust him. "I don't want to get married.. B-but my father…" Shino pulled back. "I don't know how to get us out of this, but we'll think of something." Hinata felt a bit relieved. "I wish I could believe that, but my father isn't a man who goes back on his word." Shino nodded. "We'll just have to go along with it for now. It's not like they're planning to have the wedding tomorrow." Hinata smiled.

"We will have to go over the detail the next time we meet, Aburame-san."

"Yes, that we will Hyuuga-san. It's been a pleasure to meet your lovely daughter."

Hinata bowed and the fathers shook hands. She saw that Shino nodded to her, and she allowed herself a small smile.

Hiashi turned to Hinata when the door closed behind the Aburames.

"If all goes well, we will announce your engagement at the after party of the annual dance performance of the academy. I suggest that you spend all your spare time practicing, as I won't allow any more disrespect from you."

Hinata bowed to her father, and without stuttering she simply replied; "Hai outo-sama."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Hey Hinata! How about that date, wanna come tonight?_

Hinata stared at her phone. It was one week after she met Shino and his dad, and now Naruto wanted her to come see him at the diner.

_I know it's worth it!_

She called for Aya to come to her room.

"Aya, I have a favour to ask."

Aya curtsied and said; "Anything for you Hinata-sama."

Hinata was determined to see Naruto again, and she was even willing to risk having her fathers rage over her again.

"I need you to tell outo-sama that I am not feeling well, and that I will be staying in my room, resting."

Aya looked at her curiously. "If I may ask, Hinata-sama, what are you up to?"

Hinata smiled nervously. "I want to go out to see a friend."

"I see." Aya winked at her; "I'll see what I can do."

Hinata smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, Aya."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata rushed down the street towards the cinema where they had been a couple of weeks before. She had been really lucky, as her father was out for the evening taking care of business. When Naruto had told her the name of the diner, she immediately knew where it was, because her mother used to take her there all the time to buy ice cream. The diner named Hal's was indeed small, but the service was good and the food was even better. She wondered how long Naruto had been working there.

_If I knew he was there, I would have gone there more often._

Hinata felt herself blush and she was glad it was could outside, so nobody would notice. The doorbell rang as she pushed open the door. There was nobody inside, except for an old man, sitting in a corner booth, eating a hamburger. She didn't see Naruto anywhere, so she went to sit down on one of the red stools at the counter. She picked up the big menu, to entertain herself for a while.

"Welcome to Hal's, what can I get'cha?"

Hinata lowered the menu and looked straight into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Hinata! Why are you hiding?" He flashed a foxy grin.

"Um, I-I wasn't hiding Naruto-kun. It-it's just that you weren't here, and…"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, don't mind me, I was just kidding."

Hinata smiled.

"Hey, do that again!"

"Do what?" Hinata asked confused.

"You know, smile! You look pretty cute when you do!"

Hinata flushed to a nice shade of pink, feeling very silly as she did. But Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

"Hey, I'm about to close up now, do you want anything while waiting?"

Hinata blushed even more. "I didn't bring any money with me..." _How could I forget about that!_

"That's alright, it's on the house!" He winked at her.

"Th-thank you…"

"No stress, no stress! So whaddaya say to a milkshake?"

"O-ok."

"One Naruto special then!"

She watched Naruto clean the tables and locking the money from the cashier into a big safe. The old man got up to leave, and like a whirlwind Naruto ran over to clean his table.

"Thanks for the visit jii-san!"

"I'll be checking up on you, Naruto" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here ero-sennin."

"I thought I told you not to call me that." The man hit Naruto over the head.

"Ite!"

"Serves you right, you rude little brat." The old man laughed as he left, the doorbell ringing again.

Naruto went behind the counter mumbling, rubbing his head.

Hinata was curious towards the old man and his weird behaviour, so she decided to ask Naruto.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, who was that jii-san?"

Naruto popped up from behind the counter where he had been stocking some plates.

"Ah, that's just my caretaker. I live by myself you see, and he comes to check up on me every once in a while, to see if I'm ok and stuff."

Hinata was a bit surprised that he lived alone, because he was so young.

"Wow, that's a little impressive Naruto-kun."

"Ya think? How so?"

"Well, I-I don't think I could live alone..." The thought was a bit scary.

"It's ok really. I have my caretaker Jiraya, and my friends, so I don't get lonely."

"You make it sound nice…"

Naruto smiled. "Oh well, it could've been worse. It's not like I live in a box!"

_I wonder how his place looks like..._

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Shit, it's really pouring down!"

They had been walking randomly around the city for a while when suddenly it started raining. It rained so hard that it bounced off the ground, making an umbrella totally useless, not that they had one anyways.

"Why don't we go to my place, it's really close by!"

He grabbed her hand, and she had no choice but to start running to keep up with him.

_His hand is so warm! How is that possible, when it's raining like this!_

She was a bit disappointed when he let go of her hand to unlock the door. He fidgeted for a while, and then he dropped the keys on the ground.

"Aaaw man, come on!"

Finally, he got the door open and they leaped inside.

"Just my luck that it would start raining today" he said as he shook his blonde head to get some water out of it. "Come on, I live on the third floor, so the journey continues."

Hinata giggled as she followed him up the stairs. Naruto was humming 'Never-ending story'.

"Here we are!"

They stopped in front of a door with the number four on it. The number of doors continued far down the hallway. Hinata had actually never been in an apartment complex before, so this was new to her.

Hinata turned to see Naruto standing in the doorframe waiting for her.

"It's nothing big, and it's kinda messy, but it's dry and warm!"

He stepped aside to let her in. It was somewhat small but she liked it. It was all in one big room had a kitchen close to the main entrance. Further in was a couch, a bed and a TV-set.

Opposite the kitchen, there was a door who she guessed lead to the bathroom.

"I-I think it's nice."

Naruto grinned. "Glad you like it." He looked at her; "Man we're drenched!"

Then he started to rummage through a closet standing next to the bathroom door.

"Here we are! I need to change, and so do you. Don't wanna get sick!"

He handed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"You go change in the bathroom, I'll change in here."

Hinata just nodded and went to change. His bathroom was indeed messy, but she thought it was cute. A lonely shoe was resting on top of a pile of magazines, and a shirt was hanging over the shower-curtain poll. She changed into his jeans that were definitely too big, but she found a leather belt she figured she'd borrow too. The shirt that was purple with yellow letters that she couldn't read, fitted her rather nicely. She had to fold the legs of the jeans up so she wouldn't trip.

_I can't believe I'm wearing his clothes!_

They did smell of him, she figured. She hugged herself, as if she was hugging him.

_Wish I had the nerve to do that. I bet he'd think I was insane or something._

Naruto had just pulled the dry shirt over his head when the bathroom door opened. He turned to look at Hinata and his mouth fell open.

_Oh... My... God! She's so cute! _

The pants were really baggy on her little figure, but the t-shirt was tight and showed of her small waist. Was it even possible to look so good!

"Um, Naruto-kun, do I look weird?"

Naruto pulled himself together. "What? Of course not, you look really good!"

She pulled a little on the t-shirt. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, you look just like a hip-hop girl! I had forgotten that I had that shirt. I washed it in too hot water and it shrank a lot! But it has come to use now." He smiled.

_She would look incredible in anything tho'._

Hinata blushed and tugged the shirt nervously.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata almost pinched herself. They were sitting on Naruto's bed watching TV and eating some leftovers (Chinese food), that Naruto had in the fridge. She didn't pay attention to the TV tho' because she was too busy looking at Naruto at the corner of her eye. He was laughing at something on the show, and he was so incredibly cute. She absolutely loved his laughter. It was literally contagious; she couldn't help but laugh herself. Naruto suddenly turned to look at her and she tried to pretend to be watching the show.

_I hope he didn't catch me!_

"Hey Hinata, you got something there."

He reached out and pretended to be brushing away some food on her cheek. He let his hand cup her cheek, and then he turned her head towards him. He ran a finger down her neck, and she shivered. He just smiled at this. He let his hand slip into her moist and soft hair, and then he leaned forward catching her lips with his. Hinata couldn't believe this!

_He's kissing me!_

Her eyes widened out, but then she closed them and moaned a bit, letting her own hand slide into the mess of Naruto's hair. She put her other arm around his neck, pulling him closer. She wanted him as close as possible. She wanted to feel his warmth, and to show him how much she liked him. It was as if it lasted forever, at least she wanted it to.

When they stopped to breathe, he let his fingers trace her jaw line, smiling. Then she spotted his alarm clock. 00.30 am.

"Oh no, I should get home!"

She got up, but he pulled her arm, making her fall down again.

"You can't go outside in that weather!"

"But if father finds out…"

"You're already here, aren't you? Besides, there's now way I'm letting you go now."

He had a very serious look on his face.

"I've just found you and I'm not letting you go."

Hinata tried to get up. "But..."

"No buts. I'll take the couch, and you take my bed."

She couldn't take his bed! That would be rude!

"I-I'll be fine on the couch, Naruto-kun."

"No way am I letting my hime-sama sleep on some petty couch!"

He stood up and did what he thought was a prince-like bow, but he lost his balance and fell flat on the floor. Hinata couldn't help herself but laugh. She laughed so much that she fell on his bed, holding her sides. Naruto got up into a sitting position, resting his head in his hands on the bedside.

"That's mean, laughing at me when I fall." He did a child-like pout.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But it looked so weird!"

He poked her. "Mean, mean!"

She laughed even more when he did that, because she was very ticklish.

Later, when she was in Naruto's bed, she couldn't sleep. Her stomach was in uproar in parallel with the events that day.

_I've never been so happy_

o-o-o-o-o-o

**(A/N) So did ya like my fluffy scene? huh, huh:D I know Shino is OOC.**

**I still can't believe I wrote this long. :D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming! A review a day keeps the writer block away! (Make that many reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo, sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure of how to continue. But here it is, hope you like it, even if it is a bit shortness.**

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Captured Swan.**

Hinata yawned and stretched, fluttering with her eyes a few times. It was so bright!

She lashed up into a sitting position.

That's right! It was Neji's birthday today!

She quickly got out of bed, trying to find something to wear. It was July already, and four months had passed by since she met Naruto for the first time. The first night she had spent at his apartment was still fresh in memory though, even if she'd slept over there several times by now. Ino being the good friend she was, covered for her every time she asked. She felt a little bad about being such a bother to Ino. She decided she would do something nice for her as soon as possible.

A warm feeling evolved in her chest as she thought of the night she had spent in Naruto's small apartment. Her father was a bit angry at her when she showed up in the afternoon, but she had lied and said that she slept over at a friends house. A quick call to Ino to give her a heads up helped a lot. Hinata didn't like lying to her father, but he kind of made it impossible not to. In addition, she didn't want him to let his anger out on Neji again.

Aya appeared in her doorframe with a loud bang. She was always extra energetic during summertime.

"Hinata-sama, I have your favourite dress for you, all cleaned and ironed!" Aya was practically glowing with happiness.

Hinata reached out to accept the dress, which was yellow, with spaghetti-straps. It was made of a very light fabric that flowed around her when she walked. It made her feel like she was bathing in sunrays. Aya hummed a merry tune as she started to brush Hinata's hair. She knew Hinata really was too old for that, but she couldn't help herself. Hinata fiddled with the bow on Neji's present. Hanabi had planned for the three of them to go out, but she didn't want to say where, and Hinata was a bit nervous. She bit her lip and looked at Aya in the mirror in front of her. Her cheeks were glowing, and she was wearing her chocolate coloured hair down. She looked very beautiful.

"Aya, did something nice happen to you?" Hinata looked at her curiously.

Aya almost dropped the hairbrush on the floor.

"Wh-why do you think that?" She was now covering her burning cheeks while smiling distantly.

Hinata smiled; "Intuition, and the fact that you're radiating."

Aya blushed and looked away, while nervously twirling something on her finger.

"If you must know, I'm engaged." She whispered.

Hinata stood up and grabbed Aya's hand. On her left ring finger, she was wearing a slim gold ring with a pink diamond in the middle, accompanied by two smaller, white diamonds on each side.

"Aya, that is so great!"

Aya clasped Hinata's hands in hers.

"I am so happy Hinata-sama; I thought he'd never ask! But yesterday, while we were outside, walking in the park, he suddenly got down on one knee, under a lamp-post!"

Hinata hugged her maid while asking; "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Aya stared dreamily out in the air, while folding her hands.

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji sat on stools by the counter in the ice-cream shop. Neji had just finished unwrapping Hinata's present, which was a book by his favourite author.

"We need to go somewhere else before I can give you my present, Neji-nii-san," Hanabi said, with a cunning glimpse in her eyes.

They headed out of the shop, and towards the library. Neji was looking at Hinata questionably, but she didn't know any more than he did, so she just shrugged. But before they reached the library, Hanabi had taken a turn to the left, leading them towards the large mall. When they got inside, she headed straight towards the hairdresser, then she stopped right in front of the entrance, turned on her heels and said; "Actually, this is a present for you also onee-sama", then she entered. Hinata and Neji followed her, and just as they stepped inside, they heard Hanabi's voice; "Yes, it's those two, piercings for both of them!"

Hinata and Neji both got out the hairdressers' with their ears pierced. Neji only had one, but Hinata had gotten three! She touched the two earrings in her left ear, and wondered if Hiashi would even notice. She hoped he didn't because she kind of liked them. It seemed like Neji liked his own too, even if he didn't show it. Hanabi was skipping down the street, with Hinata and Neji not too far behind. They stopped and waited for the light to turn green so the could cross the street, when Hinata saw a blonde head stick out of the crowd.

_Naruto!_

She was about to call out to him when a pink-haired girl latched on to his arm, giggling. He smiled down at her sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head. Hinata went dead cold on the spot.

_Naruto… and another girl… Naruto and another girl!_

She couldn't believe that he would do that to her. But just then, the girl stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. Hinata felt as if she was under water and out of breath. Naruto tore away from the girl and looked straight at her, his eyes going wide. But Hinata didn't want to look at him. She turned around, tears flowing from her eyes, and then she ran.

"Hinata, wait" he called out after her.

Then she heard a loud crash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She saw Naruto lying there, next to two cars that had crashed because of him running into the street. Her feet wouldn't move, but Hanabi pulled her hand, and Neji put one on her shoulder, as they hurried to see if he was alright. Some woman was calling an ambulance, and it arrived shortly after the crash.

"Steady now, it looks like he had a blow to his head!"

Two ambulance people were lifting him onto a stretcher. He was bleeding from his mouth, and a cut on his forehead.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

Her body had moved on it's on towards the ambulance, and now Neji wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll follow in a taxi, Hinata-sama."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**(A/N) Fufufu, cliffhanger! **


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'm sorry, sorry and more sorry for taking this long, and second of all I'm am sorry for the shortness. But I believe that I will be able to get rid of my writer block soon. So please wait for the next chapter! And enjoy this short but eventful one . **

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Captured Swan.**

Hinata, Neji and Hanabi had waited for a long time at the hospital, but the nurses wouldn't tell them anything, and they wouldn't let them see Naruto. So at last, Neji managed to get Hinata home.

"You really need to sleep Hinata-sama, the big dance event is tomorrow."

Even if Hinata didn't have the lead part, her role was a big one. But now she couldn't even imagine dancing. Her body was numb, and she felt like an empty shell. She went to bed completely exhausted, and fell asleep at once from weariness. She woke up early the next morning; Aya was already in her room doing some cleaning. When the memories from the day before started to come back to her, she felt something in her chest tighten, like a big iron claw grasping her heart. Before she knew it, Aya was by her side, a considered look on her face.

"What's the matter Hinata-sama?" She got down on her knees beside her bed.

"Are you worried about your performance today? Well, you shouldn't be, because you're a fantastic dancer. And I'm sure that everybody will be moved to tears by your dancing today, so…"

Hinata held up a hand to make her stop.

She spoke with her head bowed, her fringe covering her eyes.

"Aya, would you come with me somewhere today?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met by a plump nurse, with glasses so thick you could almost not make out her eyes through them.

"Uzumaki Naruto you say?" She flipped through her notebook, squinting at what was written there.

"Yes, he's staying in the second floor, room 351"

Aya and Hinata bowed their thanks and went to take the elevator to the second floor.

"349, 350, 351. Here it is Hinata-sama!" They stopped in front of the door to room 351. Hinata was feeling nervous, and Aya took her hand. Then she knocked on the door with the other hand.

No answer.

She knocked one more time, a bit harder, but still no response.

Aya figured she'd try to open it, even if it was a bit rude. She had knocked, and Hinata-sama looked as if she was about to faint.

Hinata looked at Aya while she was opening the door, not completely ready for what might meet her if she looked in side. When she turned to look though, the sight that met her shocked her even more.

The bed was empty, and the sheets was neatly folded, with no trace of someone staying there whatsoever!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata went cold, as her vision started to blur. She could hear Aya speaking, but she couldn't make out the words.

When Hinata started to come to her senses, she didn't know where she was. This wasn't the hallway of the hospital… It was one of the big living rooms in their house. She tried to get up, but it only made her dizzy again. Again, like in the hospital! She got up with a start: "Naruto-kun!"

She got up from the couch she was placed on, forgetting that if she did, the room felt like a merry-go-round. She clutched the armrest of the couch to not to fall, and her head cleared up a bit. She needed to find Naruto-kun, and ask him why he was with that girl… But was he even alive? She grabbed her cell phone that someone had placed on a table next to the couch and turned around.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The cold voice of her father washed over her like ice-cold water.

She laced her fingers, holding her arms against her chest.

"Ano, o-otou-sama, I was just going…" her voice failed her as she saw her father's infuriated expression.

"You're not going anywhere! I know where you went today! You went to see that scum, that filthy little rat! I won't allow you to go anywhere today, besides to the school to do your performance!"

It was as if he grew ten foot taller by every word. She felt so small, being crushed by the fury of her father. But she wouldn't let him step on Naruto-kun too. She released the protective grip she had on herself, balling her hands into fists. She looked at her father, determined to stand up to him for once, for Naruto-kun and mostly for herself.

_Give me courage, Naruto-kun._

As Naruto's grinning face flashed before her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"H-he's not scum, nor a rat, he's a person who cares, he cherishes what's important in life, unlike you who punish those you're supposed to care for!" She could feel the unspeakable rage of sixteen years gather up inside her. Even if Hinata weren't a loud spoken person, she managed to yell out some of that gathered up frustration and disappointment in her father. Nothing she did was ever good enough, even if she did her very best trying to please him. But she wouldn't take this anymore. Every punishment, every harsh word, and every disappointed look he had given her made her wince. Naruto had made her happy, and he had made her understand she was worth something. She let everything go and yelled out to her father,

"I hate you and I hate everything you have done to me and to Neji and most of all Hanabi, she's just a little girl! I will never forgive you!" then she threw the only thing she had in hand, hitting Hiashi straight in the forehead. Her cell phone went flying about in thousand pieces, and Hiashi just stood there in pure astonishment to what just happened. Hinata grabbed this moment of confusion and ran out the door, leaving a startled Hiashi behind.

**(A/N) Ok, I hope you are pleased, at least as much as my beta was! **

**Go go Hina-chan! **

**Next; The big dance event (who needs a name btw, suggestions are well recieved)! **

**Please leave a review so I can improve my story and perhaps my writing skills also. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, new chapter! Hihihihi (evil laughter). Enjoy )**

**Captured swan.**

"_Discipline, strength, posture and grace, these are the things that make a good dancer, and you lack everything!"_

The words of her father rang through her mind again, as she reached for her dancing shoes. The wardrobe was full of excited girls in their costumes; every one of them were nervous and chattered while fiddling with their hair and makeup. There would be many people watching them tonight; everybody's families, friends and familiars. Hinata wondered if her father would bother to come watch her, especially after what she did. She got a stinging sensation of guilt in her chest when she thought of that, but some feelings of being proud of herself for standing up to her father for the first time also mixed in.

"Hina-chan!"

Hinata turned around to see Ino, looking absolutely stunning in her white costume with glittering fairy wings on her back.

"Hey Ino-san", Hinata tried to smile, but she just couldn't do it. The thought of Naruto-kun and that other girl, Naruto-kun at the hospital and also her father was a little too much to keep her act up. Ino frowned when she saw her expression.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata shook her head, "Just nerves I guess."

She didn't want to worry Ino, not today; today's performance was more important than her personal agony.

Ino patted her back comforting, and gave her the thumbs up as she went to do her makeup.

Hinata liked the story they were doing, and she loved her own part. Ino had gotten one of the lead roles, as fairy queen, and Sakura had gotten the part of a widow that was mourning her late husband. The fairy queen came to the widow and offered bring her husband back to life, but in return she wanted hers. The ending was pretty sad, as the widow was torn between getting her husband back, and becoming and eternal slave for the fairy queen. The whole thing ended with that she took her own life. The good part was that she was reunited with her husband in heaven. Hinata played the angel welcoming the widow to heaven, and she was pretty happy with that, because the dancing was so elegant. After putting on her small angel wings, Hinata went to peek through the curtains on stage. She saw Aya sitting on the front row as she always did, with Hanabi by her side. Her stomach twisted when her father made his way to the special seats on a small balcony on the left wall, sitting next to a wild looking woman in a very elegant dress. He had a dark mark covering his forehead.

Hinata gasped; _I didn't mean to do that!_

"Hinata, it's about to start!" Kurenai was motioning for her to move away from the curtain and come backstage again. Hinata went to stand next to her sensei to watch Sakura in the first scene. Sakura entered from the other side of the stage, clad in dark garments to underline that she was a mourning widow. She took her position, lying on the floor, pretending to be crying. The spotlight came on, and covered her in a cold yellowish light, as the curtain was pulled aside. The audience sat in almost complete darkness now, and Hinata couldn't spot anybody else than Aya and Hanabi on the front row, which was lit up by the single spotlight on stage. As the sad music started, Sakura rose to her feet, and started doing her part. Hinata was captivated by the emotion she managed to put into it. She almost believed she truly was a mourning wife.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata waited for the curtain to pull aside as she stood next to a golden gate (which in reality was made by the first graders at the academy). Kurenai had even managed to get a smoke machine, which now covered the floor of the stage entirely. Hinata's insides were in total turmoil, but her mind was clear, because she really wanted to show her father that she could do it well. She had been practicing a lot; even skipping dates with Naruto-kun and…

The music suddenly started, and Hinata's legs started moving automatically. Sakura entered, her moves hesitating. Hinata danced alongside Sakura to show that the widow was welcome in heaven, and that she had nothing to fear. Then the "gates" slowly opened, and a man in a white kimono appeared. Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand as if to lead her to the boy who had the role of her husband, placing her hand in his. Hinata's part was over, and she danced backwards, disappearing into the smoke. Somebody's hand landed on her shoulder as soon as she left the stage and gave her quite a startle.

When she turned around, she saw a mess of brown hair, and red marked cheeks.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Hey Hinata, you were really good out there!"

Hinata blushed a little bit and couldn't make herself look Kiba in the eye. Instead, she focused on his nose.

"Th-thanks, Kiba-kun, but did you see my friend Ino, she was amazing!"

Kiba scratched his cheek, while looking away.

"Um, oh well, I still think you were the best."

Hinata had never been told that she was the best in anything, and didn't know how to respond. To her relief, Ino came to her rescue, having finished the last dance-sequence and demanding her attention.

"Hinata, we need to hit the showers if we're going to make it in time for the party!"

She didn't even throw Kiba a glance, and Hinata was a bit puzzled. She figured Kiba wasn't the kind of guy Ino used to look at.

"Sorry Kiba-kun, I g-guess I'll see you later?"

"Ah yeah, I'm here with my mother, and she's going to the party too so…" He turned his back to them and lifted a hand in goodbye.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye. She was indeed stunning in her floral green dress. Aya had helped Hinata pick out a dress, it had a very simple design, but it was very elegant. She was told that it used to belong to her mother, and that made her feel better and more confident. Since this night was the night her engagement with Shino was to be announced… Not that she didn't like him, it was just that she wanted to decide for herself. And she knew he wanted that too. But she had her reasons to be nervous. She had no idea what this plan of his was, or what her fathers reaction would be.

"Hina-chaaan!" Ino hooked her arm around Hinata's.

"Ah Ino, you look gorgeous!" Hinata gasped when she saw the beautiful blue dress she was wearing. Ino just waved her compliment away, while looking her up and down.

"You look good too, what a nice vintage dress! But it lacks something." She fell into thought for a moment, but then she snapped her fingers and pulled out a hairpin from nowhere. She placed it carefully in Hinata's hair.

"Ah, the picture is perfect!"

Hinata touched the glittering hairpin carefully.

"You sure you want me to wear this?"

Ino didn't want anything of that and nodded her along, while shoving her out the door and out in the hallway. She latched onto her arm again, while waving her purse cheerfully around.

"I love parties, and especially these formal ones where we get to dress up!"

Hinata smiled, as she knew of Ino's addiction to clothes. She had two closets the size of her bedroom full of them. Then, at the entrance of the ballroom, her father appeared with a harsh expression on his face.

It was as if he looked at her, but didn't see her.

"Aburame-san is waiting at the other entrance, the one to the stairs."

Hinata gulped, and Ino sent her an "I'm-so-sorry" look as she followed her father.

"Aburame-san." Her father greeted Shino when they arrived at the entrance.

Shino replied with a bow, and her father left them alone.

"Sh-Shino-kun, what…"

He just placed a finger on his lips as the voice of a woman started announcing the program from inside the ballroom.

"…And now please turn your attention to the stairs where the soon to be married couple of our two mightiest clans will greet you for the first time as an engaged couple!" The doors started to open slowly, when Hinata was pulled out of sight, a hand pressing to her mouth.

"If you promise not to scream, I will let go."

Hinata replied with a short nod, and to her relief, the hand who stopped her from both breathing and speaking let go, but the one around her wrist however, did not. The hand's owner twirled her around and she stood almost nose to nose with…

"Kiba!"

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry if I scared you, but the timing had to be perfect."

Hinata was confused.

"Timing?"

Kiba grinned and pointed towards the door, where someone had taken her place, someone with blonde hair and a blue dress.

Blonde hair and blue dress…

"Ino!"

But Ino couldn't hear her. She was looking at Shino as if he were a god, and he was holding her hand, smiling.

Shino smiling!

The pieces all fell in place now. But her father wouldn't be happy at all. In fact, he would be furious.

She couldn't her herself but laugh. This was insane! But at least it would be a happy ending for Shino and Ino.

Hinata and Kiba peeked out from the now wide open doors, at Shino lead his bride-to-be down the stairs. The crowd below was completely silent for an eternity; this wasn't what they'd heard about. But then one person started clapping, and soon others joined him. The big room echoed with applause, as Shino raised his and Ino's interlaced hands.

Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled.

"I'm so happy for them! But I had no idea! And how do you and Shino know each other?"

Kiba shrugged, "We've known each other since we were kids and all. Our parents sent us to the same school, one of those posh-schools. But we didn't like it much there, so we threw an uproar until they let us go to a public one."

Hinata nodded. She went to "one of those posh-schools".

Then she realised, Kiba was still holding her hand.

_Doki doki._

Her heart skipped a beat.

"A-ano, Kiba-kun…"

He looked down at their hands, but still not letting go.

"Hinata…"

"Wh-why?"

Kiba suddenly looked nervous.

"I think… I'm in love with you."

Then he leaned forward, his soft lips meeting hers.

Hinata was paralyzed, and didn't know what to do.

_Doki doki._

She let Kiba embrace her, holding her tight, deepening the kiss.

"Kiba, you son of a bitch!"

The sound of Naruto's voice tore them away from each other, both with guilty looks on their faces.

**(A/N) Ah yeah, so don't kill me and no flaming me please. Evil cliffhanger again! Suspense is good for you, and please review! (Goes into hiding) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter. Oh so short, but yet so sweet? We'll see. **

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Captured swan.**

Naruto was practically fuming, a rage he hadn't felt before was growing inside him. How could Kiba do this? He knew how important Hinata was to him…

"H-how dare you!" He was so mad that he almost couldn't make out the words he wanted to say. And that moron just stood there, wide-eyed, gaping at him. He wanted to smash his sorry face… something cold touching his balled fist drew his attention away from Kiba. It was Hinata looking up at him, with pleading eyes.

"P-please Naruto-kun!"

He took a step away from Kiba to show that he was listening to her.

"I think we need to talk…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata lead Naruto through the garden of the academy, the lights from the party inside glowing in the dark.

"This is far enough." Naruto spoke with a voice so hard he sounded like a stranger. Hinata's legs felt like they couldn't hold her, so she sat down a stone bench right under a big tree. Naruto sat down beside her, scowling out in the dark night.

Hinata didn't know how to start, so she spoke of the thing that had been bothering her ever since she saw him on street on Neji's birthday.

"U-um, I saw you…"

Naruto was still scowling out in the night, angry at everything.

"What do you mean, saw me?"

"I saw you with that girl…"

Naruto touched a spot at the back of his head absentmindedly. Which girl was she talking about; Tenten? No that didn't make sense…

Then he understood.

"Sakura!"

Hinata looked horrified. He knew Sakura, and Sakura knew Naruto?

Naruto was still rubbing the back of his head. He must've** had** been hit real hard when the car crashed into him. He had forgotten about the whole meeting with Sakura. He had done her a favour, or at least she thought, and she'd been really happy about it. Then… she had kissed him on the cheek, and Hinata **had seen** that. What a mess…

"We weren't out on a date, if that's what you think. She approached me when I was buying some soda from a vending machine, telling me she'd seen me with Sasuke. Then I got the whole story. I get a lot of those."

Hinata nodded vaguely, not getting the whole picture yet. Naruto threw a glance at her and continued; "By stories I mean girl telling me how handsome and great Sasuke is, and if I maybe could help them get to know him. Sakura is one of those girls…" Then he did a grimace.

"So that's how…"

_Sakura likes Sasuke_

Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"Sakura is one of my best friends…"

"Waah, for real?" Naruto let out a bark of laughter.

Hinata smiled nervously beside him, relieved that some of the tension was gone. But she still had to explain why she'd been kissing Kiba. Naruto quieted down and looked at her, Hinata pushing her index fingers nervously together. She figured it was best to just cut to the chase.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

The laughter from a few seconds ago died away from Naruto's eyes. He turned his gaze away from her and started to circle the smooth surface of the bench with his finger.

"Why?"

That was a question she'd not been expecting, and she didn't know how to reply right away.

"I was mad at you I guess…"

Naruto flinched; that was the answer he didn't want.

"…but mostly because I was scared, you just disappeared, I couldn't reach you, and then I broke my phone... I just needed someone who was there, so when Kiba-kun kissed me, I couldn't resist. It reminded me of you, but it was nothing like you… so I finally realised, I didn't feel anything when Kiba kissed me…"

She stopped to take a breath, hoping she'd explained well enough, but she knew it was unforgivable…

Naruto just stared at her with his mouth open.

"You didn't feel anything?"

Hinata blushed, "No, absolutely nothing."

He reached out and cupped her chin, turning her head towards him.

"You have something on your face…." Then he kissed the corner of her mouth, with such passion that Hinata knew had they been standing, she wouldn't be able to stay up on her feet.

"…me" he said, while smiling. "Did you feel anything now?"

She bit her lip, while her eyes where brimming with tears.

"Of course I did, I love you!"

Now it was her turn to surprise Naruto.

"You… You love me?"

Hinata pressed her hands against her mouth, while nodding.

_I'v never told him that!_

Naruto sat a few seconds in a daze, letting his brain comprehend what she'd just said.

_Woah, that really knocked the air out of me!_

Hinata was trying to read Naruto's facial expression, but it turned out to be impossible. She didn't have to wait that long for the reaction though.

He leaned in, whispering in her ear; "I love you too…"

She blinked.

_I love you too…_

"B-but I…"

He stopped her by placing his lips on hers, making her say lots of muffled words, before she kissed back.

"Wait, hold on, broken phone?" He raised an eyebrow while embracing her.

"Um, yeah… It sort of had a meeting with my dad's forehead…"

"Ah, I underst… Wait, what!"

"Well, he was calling you scum and I got a bit upset…"

Naruto stared at her, and then he threw his head back, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead, while she was blushing like crazy.

"Thank you."

**(A/N) Sniffle. It's the eeeend. Tadaaaa. My longest fic yet, and it took so looong. Well now I can focus on other fics. Review, and no flames! **


End file.
